Shinobi Vacation
by Frost-Ninja Dragon
Summary: The War is over, peace is restored, Sasuke is back home, and Naruto saved everyone from Madara and Project Tsuki no Mi. All is now almost completely good in the world, and even better, Tsunade is also now giving all of Konoha12 a 2 month long vacation, seriously? What is the worst that could happen. Contains NaruHina, SasuSaku, and definitely some other pairings on the way. Enjoy:P
1. Chapter 1

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Well I'm about to start my very first Fan-Fiction every ri~ght… NOW!**

**Naruto: Good luck Frost, hope you do us proud**

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: I will Naruto, I will. Oh and be careful when you wake up.**

**Naruto: WHAT?**

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Oh, you'll see, you'll see**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The War is over, & Peace is restored

It has been 2 weeks since the 4th Great Shinobi War ended with the complete destruction of Madara Uchiha and the juubi. The tailed beasts were saved and now where resting in piece in their new homes. After the war had ended, Naruto fainted from heavy chakra loss and had been out cold since then, and according to Killer Bee, even Kurama was so exhausted, even he was out. Sasuke Uchiha had returned home to Konoha, under the strict supervision by ANBU and placed under probation. He adjusted back to Konoha well after the 1st week and almost all of the Konoha 11 (went down because of Neji) were glad that he was back. So far in Konoha and the rest of the Shinobi world, everything was at peace and was even better than before… except that everyone was waiting for one particular blond knucklehead to wake up so that they all could really start celebrating.

On the 3rd floor of the Konoha hospital, Naruto was sleeping soundly enjoying the peace and the cool breeze coming into his window, inside his head, Both Naruto's and Kurama's minds were waking up inside of the mindscape which now was reformed from the dank , dark sewer version, to a now open clearing surrounded by a forest, and clear few of the azure sky(although it wasn't real, it sure felt real).

Kurama was barely waking up and groggily raised himself up to his hind legs, and sat himself down in front of Naruto who was still on the ground in his mindscape. **"Hey kit, you up yet?"**

Naruto reluctantly started to rise to his hands and knees and started rubbing his head trying to remember what happened to him "Y-yeah… how long were we out?"

**"2 weeks and 3 days, we were both exhausted after that little stunt we pulled."**

Naruto quickly remembered how he and Sasuke, along with Minato and Obito, after having a change of heart because Madara's betrayal and Naruto's words, all fused their chakras together forming the ultimate Rasen-Shuriken, and threw it at Madara, leaving nothing of him behind and creating a 10 mile long crater where he once stood.

"Oh yeah… now I remember… so where are we Kurama?"

**"Were in the Konoha Hospital, you should probably wake up soon, huh? Don't want people to think we both slipped into a coma now, do we."**

"Yeah, guess you're right…" Naruto began to rise to his feet and stretch out. "We should get moving."

**"Hey kit hold… we got a visitor…"**

Naruto's looked at Kurama, his eyes questioning as to who it was in his hospital room "Who?"

**"It's that Hyuuga girl… what was her name again? Hinata? Yeah that's it."**

Looking at the "Hinata… Why is she visiting?"

**"Wow Naruto, even now I'm surprised as to how dense headed you are."**

A tick mark forming on his forehead at Kurama's insult. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

Exhaling deeply, and aiming his head towards the ground in embarrassment at his jinchuuriki's stupidity.** "What it means, is that she's worried about you kit!"**

Naruto looking completely dumbfounded at Kurama's statement of the situation in the hospital. "Why?"

** "Must I actually be the one to tell you?"**

"Tell me what?"

Kurama quickly got annoyed at Naruto, and with a tick mark pulsing on his forehead, right above his left eye, reared his gaze and attention to Naruto so the he could get the full force of his howl. **"BAKA! HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN! SHE CONFESSED TO YOU NOT TO LONG AGO SAYING THAT SHE'S BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU EVER SINCE YOU BOTH WERE LITTLE KITS! ARE YOU SO DENSE HEADED THAT YOU FORGOT EVERYTHING SHE SAID BEFORE SHE WAS…"**Kurama quickly shut his mouth close with his paws in near shock at how he was so close to reminding Naruto about Hinata's suicidal rescue attempt to save him from Pain, ending with her in a crater bleeding to near death.

Naruto looked completely stunned at Kurama's words, since he actually did forget about her confession that day. Naruto felt a sickening feeling in his head as he surely knew that it was his mind banging itself against the walls of his skull, calling itself a baka after each hit. Naruto shook his head getting rid of the feeling and looked at the floor thinking about her, and about what he should do next. 'What should I do?'

Kurama quickly saw this and shook his head, relaxing a little bit as he saw Naruto pondering about her. **"Hey kit… Listen. Tell me, how do you feel towards Hinata?"**

Naruto looked up towards Kurama, thinking deeply on his question, and when he couldn't figure one out, he shook his head. "I don't know… I really don't know…"

**"Alright then, answer me this… picture Hinata getting hurt, beaten, and then wounded, how does that make you feel?" **In that instant, Naruto began grinding his teeth, his pupils soon became slits, and a demonic aura began forming around him that even gave Kurama chills, not to mention the heavy smell of killer intent running off of him.

**"Well that just shows that you have some really strong feelings towards her, huh." **Naruto instantly snapped out of his thoughts and realized what Kurama meant, causing a smile to form along his face as he now knew what types of feelings he had towards Hinata, 'I really do like her, don't I?'

**"Alright kit, time for you to wake up and talk to your mate outside." **Before Naruto could even protest to Kurama's comment about him and Hinata, Kurama kicked Naruto out of the mindscape by flicking him with his tail, sending him back to reality. As Naruto left, Kurama curled himself up on the grass, and nuzzled is into his arms. **"Good luck kit." **Kurama said sheepishly and proudly in his arms before drifting off into his sleep.

* * *

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Well that's the first Chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Kurama: Seriously, how can he be that stupid?**

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Ah come on Kurama, I'm sure he'll do just fine**

**Kurama: Hopefully… I'm going back to sleep.  
**

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Hehe, anyways, please rate and review and tell me what you all thought about the first chapter, and please, no flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Well here comes the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it **

**Naruto: Aw man, want should I going to do about Hinata?**

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Dude, don't worry, relax, everything will be fine, the worst thing that can happen is when you wake up.**

**Naruto: OK SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?**

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: You'll see…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Did that seriously just happen…?**

While Naruto and Kurama were still unconscious within the mindscape, Hinata was coming through the Hospital doors walking to the receptionist desk. As Hinata was walking by heading the desk to the stairwell, she was intercepted by pink haired kunoichi in her medical ninja attire, who successfully snuck up behind the distracted girl. When Sakura got behind Hinata, she poked her on the shoulder, causing the poor girl to jump and let out and let out a small 'eep', when Hinata turned around, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw that it was only Sakura.

"S-Sakura–san, o-ohayō." Hinata greeted her friend with a shy smile on her face.

Sakura smiled at Hinata and returned the greeting "Ohayō Hinata, here to visit Naruto again, huh?" Hinata nods shyly to Sakura, confirming Sakura of Hinata's intentions. Inside, Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought of Naruto and Hinata together. She loved Naruto like a little brother, and she couldn't help but be happy for him… although she does wish that the baka could one day finally realize how much Hinata loves him, or actually remember her confession. When she snapped back to reality, she actually realized that Hinata was still in front of her, waiting to go up the stairs, but didn't want to seem rude without saying goodbye.

"Well don't want to keep you from Naruto, remember, room 3-21, ja Hinata."

"S-Sayōnara, S-Sakura-san." And with that, Hinata and Sakura parted ways; Sakura went down the left hallway to her next patient, while Hinata went up the stairwell to Naruto's room.

XXX

Inside Naruto's room, Hinata grabbed one of the chairs from the wall and placed it besides Naruto's bed, facing towards him. Went towards the window and opened it to let the cool summer breeze into the room, at the mere feel of the breeze, Naruto's body relaxed more in the bed, smiling because the way it felt. Hinata smiled at how Naruto became more relaxed at sat herself beside his bed, when she looked up at his face she noticed the bandage that was still on his left cheek that hid the gash he received when fighting the juubi. Hinata still remembered exactly how he received that gash, and how she helped him save the bijus inside of the juubi.

**_Flashback:_**

Naruto was on top of Gamakichi in his Kyuubi chakra mode, beside him was his father Minato, in his chakra mode, and Sasuke, who had activated the Susano'o. At that moment, everyone was shocked at what they all had just witnessed, Obito was in his biju mode, when Madara came in front of him, and struck Obito in his stomach, ultimately breaking the seal, and releasing the juubi inside, which entailed all of its chakra to shot out of Obito, reforming in the shape of the juubi, but was now different, the juubi not only looked weaker, but as well as in shape and size. The juubi still had the bundle of 10 tails, but its skin now looked more scale like, its head similar to that of a dragon, but with five eyes on each side, to a total of 10, and its neck was slightly longer. Its torso was similar to that of lizard, but bared patches of fur in the areas of the neck, legs and arms. When Madara looked back at the now near death Obito, Madara's eyes where cold and heartless as he stared down the poor and betrayed Uchiha. "You were weak Obito… Now be gone." And with that, Madara smacked Obito with such force towards the shinobi forces, and caused him to land in front of Naruto and the others.

Naruto saw and heard everything Madara just did, and was being filled with rage, but then his attention was drawn towards the weakened juubi, and an idea popped into his mind as to what to how to deal with the gargantuan. "Sasuke, Dad, can you two handle Madara while I deal with the juubi?" Both Minato and Sasuke looked at Naruto with bewilderment as to what he meant, nodding to confirm they could. "What are you planning, Naruto?" Minato asked his son, looking at him wondering what he was planning, but all they got was Naruto's signature fox grin, and then he was off. Hinata saw Naruto heading towards the juubi, and rushed towards his side. "NARUTO!" When he turned around, he saw Hinata behind him and wondered why she was chasing after.

"HINATA? What are you doing?"

"I-I came to see i-if I could help you." Naruto was about to protest, but stopped himself seeing as his plan maybe too much for himself alone, he then turned towards Hinata more and told her his plan of extracting the other bijus trapped inside of the juubi by using the same tactic he used to get Kurama's chakra, when she understood, they both went forward and attacked the juubi, Naruto lauched a Rasen-Shuriken, weakening the juubi even more, forcing it back till it was on its hind legs and tripped, falling on its back. Once on the ground, Naruto used the taiju kage bunshin no jutsu to make as many clones as he could, and all the Naruto's and Hinata grabbed the tails and started to pull on the juubi's chakra with theirs. When the juubi came to and realized what was happening, it roared in rage and swung one of its tails, dispelling all of the Naruto's on it, and thin launched it, tip first, at Hinata, the original Naruto saw this and rushed towards Hinata's side.

"HINATA!" When she heard Naruto call her she also saw the juubi's tail only mere meters away, right then, the original Naruto pushed her to the side, out of harm's way, and jumped back, barely missing the juubi's strike, but getting cut on the cheek. When they both came back to their senses, Naruto asked if Hinata she was alright, when she confirmed that no harm was done to her, they went back to extracting the bijus chakra and in what seemed like forever where able to take out the ichibi, Shukaku, the nibi, Matabi, the sanbi, Isobu, the yonbi, Son Gokū, the gobi, Kokuō, the rokubi, Saiken, and the nanabi, Chōmei. All of them, except for Shukaku, were happy to see Naruto.

**_End of Flashback:_**

As Hinata came back to her senses, she looked at Naruto and noticed that nothing has changed and he still hasn't woken up once since the war ended, she was saddened at that fact and began to pray to Kami for him to wake up soon. What Hinata didn't know was that during her flashback, Naruto and Kurama had both woken up in the mindscape and where having their little talk. Right when Hinata was done praying, that was when Naruto's shot open and he sat up in an acute angle and held his head in pain after having had his mind b*tch slapped by Kurama and knocked back to reality.

"AHH KAMI DAMNIT KURAMA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" Naruto said while still holding his head in pain and rubbing it to get rid of the pain. Little did he know that when he shut up awake, he also scared a certain girl by his bed side to jump up in her chair and fall onto her back. When Naruto opened his eyes to scan the room, he saw the fallen chair and Hinata on the floor wincing in pain, his eyes instantly shot up with concern and he started to get out of his sheets.

"HINATA! ARE YOU OK?" Before he could even give her time to answer, Naruto got out of his bed and tried to rush over to her, however, since he hasn't used body in over 2 weeks, he tripped on his own foot and fell towards her. Naruto ended up landing right on top of her, both of his forearms and knees balancing him upwards so that he's hovering right above her. Little did that help to prevent both of their heads from colliding and ending up with both of them, with lips together, kissing. Naruto and Hinata both noticed the position that they were in, and when Hinata noticed what they were both doing, she instantly turned red as a tomato and was on the verge of fainting.

**Inside Hinata's mind:**

_'__I'm kissing him… I'm kissing him… I'M KISSING NARUTO!'_

**Inside Naruto's mind:**

_'__I'm kissing Hinata… holy… I'm kissing her!'_

When they both shot back to reality, they instantly separated and had their backs to each other, both embarrassed as to what had happened them, Hinata still as read as a tomato, but now Naruto had a deep blush on his cheeks. As they sat there on the floor, backs to each other, the same thought ran through both of their heads.  
_'Did that seriously just happen…?'_

At this point it was starting to get awkward for both of them, but before either of them could make a move, Kurama decide to intervene.

**"****Hey kit, what are you doing? Talk to her."**

"What should I say? I mean… we just…"

**"****Relax… look, just ask her on a date." **At those words, Naruto shuddered in embarrassment both mentally and physically.

"W-WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE MAD KURAMA?"

**"****Listen you little sh*t, if you don't do it, I will forcefully take you over and do it for you myself."**

"Y-You wouldn't…"

**"****Would I…?"** And with that, Naruto left the mindscape, not before hearing Kurama's evil chuckle in the background in his mind. When he came back, Naruto looked behind to see that Hinata was still there, he then took in a deep breath, mustered all of his courage, and prayed to Kami for strength and resolve. He then proceeded to speak his mind.

"H-Hey H-Hinata? Listen…" When Naruto began speaking, Hinata turned all of her attention towards Naruto, her blush now receding only slightly.

"W-Would you mind getting some lunch s-sometime?"

At those words, Hinata wanted to give him her full attention, turning her full body towards him "Huh?"

"You know… l-like… a-a date."

* * *

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Well that's the second chapter, hope you enjoyed :P**

**Naruto: YOU B*STARD! WHY WOULD YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!**

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: I was tired. Besides, it's a good cliff hanger**

**Naruto: Jerk...**

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Don't worry, it'll be fine, Please rate, review, and no flame please.**


End file.
